


Day 3: Voices

by NerdyGinger2307



Series: Zutara Week 2013 [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Katara - Freeform, Nightmares, Zuko - Freeform, Zutara Week 2013, voices, zutara 5eva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyGinger2307/pseuds/NerdyGinger2307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katara has a nightmare that makes her question herself, but of course, ZUko is their to comfort her and reassure her worries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 3: Voices

It was cold as an iceberg, dark as midnight and quiet as a funeral; she stumbled through the foggy murk desperately trying to find her way out of the dense forest. The branches and roots curled all around her like skeletons their long fingers stretching out to capture her. She shivered as a fresh breeze engulfed her, she could’ve sworn it was getting colder by the minute. She came to a complete standstill waiting and listening for any sign of where she was- there was none. The forest swallowed up every sound and bounced it back to you- taunting you.

“Katara”, a voice whispered from behind.

She whipped around but no one was there. I must have imagined it, that’s all. She started to walk forward again when the voice came again, this time louder.

“Katara, why?” It sounded almost hollow and cold. She shivered and clutched her sides.

“Who-who’s there?” Katara stuttered-not her best moment, but she was freezing-her teeth clattered in the icy air.

“Don’t you know who I am?” The voice questioned creeping ever closer to her, “It’s me Katara, your mother.”

“Mama?” I must be going crazy, my mother is dead, and yet the voiced edged ever closer calling her name and begging ‘why’.

“Why’d you do it, why’d you fall in love with that Firebender!” The voice screeched from her right.

“Mother, I love him. Please you have-” Katara begged but the voice cut her off.

“I don’t have to do anything, not for you, you- you whore.” It hissed from her left.  
“Mother please, I love him.” Katara tried pleading, suddenly breathless.

She felt hands closing around her windpipe, closing off the vital air. “You insolent little child how dare you betray my memory. Don’t you love me?”

“Mother I-”, she could barely speak as the hands closed ever tighter.

“You’ll pay for this Katara, I will not let you marry that man. I’d rather see you dead than lying with the enemy. You little whore!”

“No!” Katara screeched starting from her rather frightening slumber. “No.”

“Kat, what is it? What’s the matter?” Zuko inquired rousing himself from sleep only to find Katara muttering no over and over. “Katara, baby was it the nightmare again?”

She burst into tears unable to keep it together anymore; she let Zuko pull her towards him clutching at his shoulders needing something to hold onto. He patter her back while she cried into his chest letting the sorrow, agony, pain and anger wash over her and out through every whimper, screech and torrent of tears. When she finally calmed down he pulled her face towards and softly kissed her cheeks.

“Oh Katara, I wish I could take away your pain, but I’m no dream walker. I wish I could help.” He whispered wiping her tears away.

“Zuko, what if my mother- what if she was alive? Would she-?” She didn’t know what to say, she felt cold and numb.

“Katara, from what you’ve told me she was a kind, brave and strong women. Why would she ever hate you? You were her only daughter Katara. Don’t you think she’d give you the benefit of the doubt?” Zuko reassured her.

Zuko was right, of course he was, but that didn’t make the dream any less real. Her mother died protecting her, their family, the village- she was brave and fierce. Katara prayed to Tui and La that her mother was proud of her and didn’t hate her like in her nightmare. Katara wrapped her arms around Zuko’s neck and kissed him gently.

“Thank you, Zuko. I never thought I’d say it but, I need you.” Katara whispered curling up next to him.

“I don’t know you’re pretty freaking amazing on your own” He chuckled making her smile. “Besides they’re only voices Katara, they can’t hurt you.” Zuko said kissing her forehead.

“Yeah voices…” Katara muttered.

“Hey, I love you and that will never change.” Zuko said cupping her face.

She looked up into those golden eyes that could switch from scary to comforting just as quickly as they could from happiness to sorrow. They tethered her to the world and kept her strong. “I love you too Zuko, forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please Please PLEASE give me kudos if you like this story and leave a review- I crave your opinions.


End file.
